


Of A Feather

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-14
Updated: 2007-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can never be sure what will happen when a dream takes flight.  (CLFF 20 entry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of A Feather

Lex had lost the eternal battle for the remote, Clark easily pilfering it from his lax hand while he sat lost in thought. Chuckling in glee, Clark quickly switched channels from the nature program filled with exotic wildlife to a down-and-dirty garage fest featuring the latest automotive rescue attempt. It wasn't often he won the control from Lex, despite his superior strength. One look from those steel-blue orbs was usually enough for Clark to meekly hand the device back to his husband. No television program was worth the possibility of being denied full access to his creamy smooth skin when they retired to bed later. It was much better to keep Lex relaxed and happy during their customary Sunday evenings spent cuddling in front of the television. They both needed the downtime before the next grueling work week started.

"If you could have anything, which one would you want?"

Distracted by the on-screen activity, Clark didn't answer until Lex tapped him on the forehead and repeated the question. Lying on the couch with his head in Lex's lap was wonderful, but it also meant he wasn't easy for Clark to ignore. "I said, if you could have anything, which one would you want?"

Looking up at his husband's intense expression, Clark understood he was going to have to come up with some sort of answer if he wanted to be able to finish watching the program. He knew his remote privileges were in jeopardy. "I guess it would be a Falcon."

Lex's eyes widened in surprise. "A falcon?"

"Yeah, I know it's not what most guys would pick out, but I've always wanted one since I was a kid." Considering the conversation at an end, Clark's eyes went back to the television just in time to see the unveiling of the plan for restoring the classic. "That would be so incredible," he murmured as he admired the detailed design.

Running his fingers through glossy black locks, Lex smiled fondly at his oblivious spouse. "After all these years, you can still surprise me Clark."

 

. . .

 

Unfamiliar with birds of prey and unsure how to go about obtaining one, Lex decided he needed to do some research. He found a surprising amount of information online for a sport he'd thought had died out with the Knights of the Round Table. After reading through everything and meeting with several members of the North American Falconers' Association, it became apparent that just buying Clark a falcon wasn't going to work.

Between his hectic schedule at the Daily Planet and handling natural disasters as Superman, Clark just didn't have the time to dedicate to the daily handling the raptor would require. Granted, Lex could have set Clark up like a lord of the manor with a falconer hired to care for his new pet, but Lex thought that Clark wouldn't be happy with that arrangement. He briefly toyed with setting up mews on the roof of LexCorp when he read about how well peregrine falcons have adapted to urban environments, but the same objections applied.

Unwilling to give up on Clark's wish so easily, Lex turned to alternative solutions. In his discussions with the falconers, the limited number of captive breeding and rescue programs had been raised as a concern. A set of meetings with the Metropolis Zoological Society cemented Lex's nebulous idea and he was off and running. The difficulty he anticipated was keeping it a secret from Superman.

 

. . .

 

The unveiling of the mysterious new structure at the Metropolis Zoo was the social event of the season. Vying with the peacocks, guests in splendid tuxedos and sparkling gowns decorated the zoo grounds while waiting for their hosts to arrive. Speculation was rampant as guests from around the world attempted to deduce what surprise Lex Luthor had planned for his husband's 30th birthday.

A titter of laughter was heard as Lex carefully led Clark up to the doors of the new building. The guests had no idea that the blindfold over his eyes had been specially made, lined with lead to ensure Clark was unable to cheat. Turning Clark around so that his back was to the doorway, Lex welcomed their guests.

"I want to thank everyone here for joining me as I celebrate the birthday of the most important person in my life. Anyone who has had the joy of meeting Clark will understand when I say his smile lights up the world even during the darkest days and I'm happy to be able to give him another reason to smile."

Lex paused to remove Clark's blindfold and waited for him to stop blinking from the bright flashes as the many photographers captured the moment. Taking Clark's arm, he turned him to face the doors and at Lex's signal, the cloth covering the sign over the doors was removed. Stepping back, leaving Clark gaping in wonder, Lex finished his speech. "Ladies, gentlemen, Clark, it is with great pleasure I present to you, the Kent-Luthor Raptor Breeding and Rehabilitation Center and Aviary."

Waiting for the applause to subside, Lex announced that the building was open and guides were available for the guests to answers all their questions. He and Clark watched as everyone filed into the building and began exclaiming over the vaulted ceilings and free-flight cages filled with birds from all over the world. A hallway to the side led to the Breeding and Rehabilitation Center and Lex led Clark in that direction, guiding him carefully to make sure he didn't trip as he walked along slowly, his eyes trying to take in everything at once.

Pausing before the door into the Raptor Center, Clark looked at the sign and then flashed Lex an irrepressible grin. "Lex, have you been watching Jurassic Park again? I'm almost afraid to open the door."

Lex groaned. "I should have known you'd say that, you geek." He shook his head in mock dismay. "Millions of dollars spent on birds and I get bad jokes."

"Sorry, Lex." Clark's apology was delivered with another blinding smile. "What I really meant to say is this is fantastic! How did you come up with the idea?"

"It's what you said you wanted. I just had to get creative."

Clark scanned his husband quickly, worried about past head injuries. "I said I wanted you to build an incredible aviary for the zoo?"

"No, I came up with the idea because just buying you one wasn't feasible. I mean, there are special needs you have to consider and the problem of where to keep it in the city, not to mention the amount of attention they require. You can't just dump it and run whenever there's an emergency."

"Dump what?"

It was Lex's turn to be shocked. "A falcon! You don't remember?"

"I do want a Falcon and I understand your concern about the city and all, but I'm still not getting the connection, Lex. When did I tell you I wanted one?"

"We were watching that show and I asked you what you'd pick out if you could have anything. After all, it's not like price is an object for us." Lex was starting to wonder where things started to go wrong. "I just thought it would be a chance for me to surprise you with something you'd always wanted. You're not the easiest guy to shop for, you know."

Clark's mouth quirked as he nodded in fake commiseration. "Says the billionaire who has everything." Suddenly, he straightened up and stared at Lex in astonishment. "I...I told you I always wanted a Falcon!"

"That's what I've been saying, Clark." Lex's aggravation was starting to creep into his voice.

"You thought I wanted an animal because we'd been watching a program about exotic pets, right?"

"Yes. You really surprised me, you know. I expected you to pick a dog, maybe even a golden retriever like Shelby."

Clark's laughter boomed across the atrium, startling a nearby flock of birds into flight. Catching sight of Lex's hurt expression, Clark pulled him into his arms for a hug and tender kiss, not letting him sulk. "Do you remember what program was on after that?"

"Not really," Lex grumbled. "Why?"

Keeping a very annoyed Lex trapped in his arms, Clark smiled at his pouting face. "Did I ever tell you what Pete and I did the summer before you crashed into my life?"

Head down, fingers fussing with Clark's top button, Lex muttered, "No."

"We helped his brother restore a car. We tore it apart and rebuilt it from the ground up. It was a thing of beauty when we finished and I used to dream about owning something just like it. You can't imagine how upset we were when his brother totaled it a few months later."

Intrigued in spite of himself, Lex looked up. "And?"

Eyebrow raised, Clark chuckled. "I keep forgetting you don't drive domestic." He leaned forward and kissed Lex's nose fondly. "It was a candy apple red 1966 Ford Falcon. An American classic."

Lex's jaw dropped in disbelief. "A car?" He looked at their surroundings. "I had all this built and all you wanted was an old car?"

Shaking his head at his disgruntled billionaire, Clark chuckled again.

Lex rolled his eyes. "I don't believe this. What's so amusing now?"

"I was just thinking, Lex. What would you have done if I'd said I wanted a Cobra?"


End file.
